Coming Clean
by fleur-de-la-coure
Summary: “Ron, what are you doing?” Hermione sobbed.“Telling you what I meant.” Before Hermione could ask what he was talking about, Ron placed his lips on hers and they kissed softly. Please RR


Coming clean  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
Hermione ran full speed down the corridors of Hogwarts, she didn't know where she was going, but she knew one thing for sure- it was away from him. She'd poured her heart out to him, just to find that he didn't share her feelings, but only wanted to be friends. Friends? Don't you think that guys should've picked up by now that if a girl wanted friends, she'd be with someone else???  
  
And Hermione had made it crystal clear that what she wanted wasn't a friendship. In front of the whole school, too. She'd been so embarrassed when he'd said no. It was like tearing her Divinations book into shreds and offering to glo it back- it wasn't worth it. So now she ran blindly past the great hall, whizzing past her friends Kayla and Allysssia, hoping they weren't going to notice her-no such luck.  
  
But before they had a chance to catch up, a huge group of Gryffindor 3rd years walked by, delaying them about 5 min. Though she was grateful, the Gryffindor prefect didn't thank them and went down the hall and out the door, were she immediately found herself drenched in cold water, almost ankle high on the lowest parts of the grass, but nevertheless she kept running. By the time she got to the Quiditch pitch, the rest of the team members of Gryffindor began to fill out of the warm inviting change rooms. She scanned the group for Harry, her best friend at Hogwarts. She was now surprised that Kayla and Allyssia had managed to get out of the change room so quickly (the two along with Ginny were on the team) but pushed the thought aside. She ran towards Harry and in a Mass of fluffy Brown Hair embraced him tightly, and though he wasn't used to this, he didn't fall backwards as was a custom, Harry being as duck footed as he usually was.  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
  
trying to fit a square into a circle  
  
was no lie  
  
I defy  
  
"What's wrong, 'Mione?" he looked at her alarmed and his dark emerald eyes reflected her reddened face, and tear stained cloths.  
  
"Harry, I-It was,... awful!" she cried harder into his jacket.  
  
"'Mione, what's going on?" tall and gangly, red hair brown eyed Weaselys Ginny and Ron walked up, and a few seconds later came Kayla sprinting towards them, Allyssia huffing behind. Kayla was a born runner, and the moment she could she'd dashed through some passageways with her own bag and reappeared 15 minutes later at her best friends side, Allyssia trying hard to keep up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Allyssia said gasping for breath  
  
"we saw you running through the hallways, and thought something was wrong" Kayla said quickly, half stuttering in the rain. She was in thin school robes, as she'd changed earlier and her long brown hair was already matted with water.  
  
"Mione, are you ok?" Ginny asked timidly, stepping up beside the older girl.  
  
Hermione merely cried harder.  
  
Finally, a few minutes later, people began to shiver. Ron took off his own warm coat and hung it around Ginny's shoulders loosely, to deep in care over his friend to make sure she kept it on. Mean while Allyssia had been smart enough to grab a long fleece lined muggle coat.  
  
Kayla, However, wasn't as fortunate to have thought of a coat, and stood shivering in the October rain. Harry let go of Hermione just long enough to slip off his rain coat and frame it properly around her shoulders. She smiled thankfully for a moment then returned to looking at Hermione.  
  
While this little Drama was unfolding, most of their teammates were shoed away by the irritable Ginny, who nearly cursed one of the usual Slytherins spectators, until Allysssia decided she'd waited too long, and had got there first.  
  
"He said that he never wanted to go out with me in the first place, that I was- was too smart for him" Hermione was now looking down towards the ground and the sad expression diminished from her face, to be replaced by a self-pitying one  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
"what do you-"Kayla started  
  
"I mean that he doesn't want to go out with me, because I'm too smart for him!" she yelled it out, and any remaining Slytherins ran off the field and down the grassy drenched slopes, slipping and sliding back to the castle.  
  
"But, that can't be right," Ron shook his head disbelievingly, almost disgustedly, at what he'd just heard. "I don't think you're too smart. I think your-" Ron stopped short, as though he'd let part of some terrible secret slip and was going to be punished for it.  
  
I'm shedding  
  
Shedding every color  
  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
  
Beneath my skin  
  
"What do you think?" Hermione scoffed at him. For a moment everyone was taken aback by that question. Everyone knew that Ron had liked her since 4th year, but hadn't had the heart to tell her, thinking that he'd hated them for it.  
  
"Hermione, listen" Ginny said coming up beside Hermione and laying a motherly arm around her shoulder "I'm sure He didn't mean anything about it, it's just his way of being a Jerk" she said throwing a venoms glare at her brother.  
  
"But it's true, I mean, no one really likes me, even Harry's only Friends with me because he feels bad for me." Hermione was now into one of her ranting modes.  
  
"No I-" Harry began but she cut him off too.  
  
"Then prove it!" she spat venomusely  
  
"Prove to me that I'm not that bad."  
  
"How-"again Harry was agitated when she cut him off once more  
  
"Go out with me. Take me out somewhere and Kiss me when we're done. Tell the whole school that we're going out."  
  
That was definitely an answer that they didn't expect.  
  
'cause different  
  
Doesn't feel so different  
  
And going out is better  
  
Then always staying in  
  
Feel the wind  
  
"I, can't" Harry said dully.  
  
"Why is that, is it because you don't want to have to be the poor fool stuck with nasty Hermione Granger?" Now she sounded desperate, and Harry was beginning to pity her every second more.  
  
Ron on the other hand, was now sporting a steely glare and a snarl was playing on the edge of his lips. He loved her more than anything, and wouldn't let her get Hurt by Harry, as much as he hated the Idea of them going out.  
  
Ginny gave a hopeful gaze towards Harry; she still wasn't over him and wanted him to be hers so badly that the mere talk they were having sickened her. But nonetheless she kept quiet, though Harry had already caught the look and turned from her.  
  
"Because I'm already going out with someone." Harry said this finally, and the look they all gave him was to be expected, - he'd never told them anything after Cho about his (to them none existent) love life.  
  
"And who might that be?" Hermione said. She didn't mean it to come out the way it had, but she wouldn't take it back.  
  
"It's-" he chanced a glance over and received a swift shrug from Kayla " Kayla" he looked around at the group Ron was dumb founded, Allyssia was in a strange sort of trance, and Kayla- she'd looked down from Ginny, who was now a tower of tears.  
  
"I c-Can't believe this, Harry! I thought that you liked me! You sure se- seemed too!" Ginny squeaked trying to swallow a large lump that had formulated in her throat.  
  
"Who told you-" Harry Began in a soft voice "Allyssia you bastared! I thought we were friends!! How could you do this to me?"  
  
Ginny eyes were red. Kayla stood awkwardly watching them fight.  
  
"Why are you yelling at me, I'm not the one that went behind your back, little Miss. Princess did!" Allyssia's eyes were now full of fury- she'd been best friends with Ginny for a while, and was definitely not going to fall alone.  
  
"What are you talking about? No one ever asked before this, so how is that going behind your backs?" Kayla questioned.  
  
'Cause different  
  
doesn't feel so different  
  
and going out is better  
  
then always staying in  
  
Feel the wind  
  
"Listen, we all thought you were going out with Malfoy, and you never told us differently so.." Alyssia began.  
  
"Listen, we're not supposed to be fighting, Look at Hermione, we're supposed to be helping her. All your trying to do is start a fight, but that can wait until Herms is feeling better. Get my point?" Kayla said this all exasperatedly and turned towards Hermione.  
  
"The rain is so clean.." a dull voice sounded behind them and they all turned. Luna Lovegood stood behind them, and enchanted expression glued on her face.  
  
"I know, it's really soothing" Hermione whispered. They turned towards her. Suddenly, words popped into Kayla's mind, a song that Luna, Hermione and herself had once sung. It wasn't real then, but now the words seemed to have all the meaning in the world.  
  
Let's go back  
  
Luna's soft sweet voice began, and Kayla's joined her with an angelic purity.  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Hermione joined in, her voice quivered, but was the mellow medium in their tone.  
  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
Ron watched them with an enchanted expression, the others seemed to twitch their ears to hear them.  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
  
Was no lie  
  
I defy  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean I'm shedding  
  
Shedding every color  
  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
  
Beneath my skin  
  
'cause different  
  
Doesn't feel so different  
  
And going out is better  
  
Then always staying in  
  
Feel the wind  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
When they finished, the group around them let out deep sighs, and were all calm.  
  
However, the song didn't have the same effect on Hermione. She cried even harder when she was done and ran towards the forest, Ron at her heels. Luna was about to fallow, but Allyssia grabbed her shoulder, showing that it wasn't the right time.  
  
As they approached the rim of the Dark forest, Hermione ran behind Hagrids empty Cabin and began to sob. Tear after tear she sat, Ron looking down at her, then suddenly bending down to rap her in a warm hug.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Telling you what I meant." Before Hermione could ask what he was talking about, Ron placed his lips on hers and they kissed softly. A moment later, Hermione was smiling and walking towards te group, who were all shooting knowing glances towards the two.  
  
"So, how did it go Ron?" Harry whispered in the common Room that evening.  
  
"I don't Kiss and tell, Harry" Ron said grinning.  
  
"I actually thought it more like you don't kiss at all" Ginny Grinned above them, and Harry couldn't help but burst into laughter.  
  
A/N; I Own only the plot, Kayla and Allyssia. I own nothing else. Please R+R the more reviews I get te better the stories.  
  
Peace( 


End file.
